


Dog or Cat?

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	Dog or Cat?

„Psa!“  
„Kočku!“  
„Psa!“  
„Kočku!“ Takhle to už šlo nejmíň deset minut. Hádají se o tom, jakého domácího mazlíčka si koupí.

Začala to všechno nevinně. Seděli spolu na pohovce, Luhan v Sehunově objetí a spokojeně se dívali na film, když v tom se Sehun zeptal, jestli by si neměli pořídit domů nějaké zvířátko. A v tom to všechno začalo. Sehun chtěl psa a Luhan chce kočku a nemůžou se dohodnout. Skoro nikdy se nehádají, jejich vztah probíhá bez sebemenších problémů, samozřejmě jednou za čas se snad všechny páry pohádají, ale tohle nebere konce.

„Kup si tu tvojí blbou kočku nebo co chceš.“ Sehun se zvedl a odešel do jejich ložnice, ale nezapomenul za sebou prásknout dveřmi.

Pár dní se spolu vůbec nebavili a jenom okolo sebe procházeli, jako kdyby se neznali. Sehuna to štvalo a chtěl se omluvit a koupit Luhanovi tu zatracenou kočku. Co na tom, jestli to bude pes nebo kočka. Sehun si uvědomoval, že většina věcí se řídí podle Luhana a on jednou chtěl něco podle sebe. Ale vztah je i o tom domluvit se, i kdyby to měl být kompromis. 

Sehun neváhal a došel do útulku a vybral to nejroztomilejší kotě, co tam měli a přivedl ho domů. Udělal mu pelíšek a čekal, až se Luhan vrátí z práce a Sehun se bude moc omluvit a všechno urovnat. Jenže Luhan nešel a nešel až z toho čekání Sehun usnul. 

Když otevřel oči, tak se okamžitě vymrštil do sedu a podíval se na malou chlupatou kuličku, co mu sedí v klíně. Bylo to malé štěně a vypadalo naprosto roztomile.  
„Růženka se nám probrala.“ Luhan seděl v křesle a u sebe měl kotě, které mu Sehun koupil.  
„Luhane-“  
„Nechci se hádat. Hlavně ne kvůli takovým blbinám.“  
„Koupil si mi štěně.“ Užasl Sehun, které nevěřil tomu, že by Luhan jen tak odstoupil od toho, aby měli kotě. Luhan a ta jeho tvrdohlavost.  
„A ty mě kotě.“ Usmál se na něho.  
„Takže, necháme si je oba dva? Myslím, není tady moc míst a tak všechno.“  
„Samozřejmě si je necháme.“  
„No já nevím.“ Přeci jenom chodí do práce a starat se o dvě zvířata nebude snadné.  
„Necháme si je.“ A tentokrát Luhan neustoupil.


End file.
